Ours
by likecolourpencils
Summary: Songfic-ish. Alfred, Arthur, dan masalah-masalah baru karena hubungan baru mereka. GAKUEN AU   human names used.


**Title:** Ours

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings:** US/UK

**Summary:** Songfic-ish. Alfred, Arthur, dan masalah-masalah baru karena hubungan baru mereka.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia bukan punya saya . Kalau Ours itu judul lagunya Taylor Swift yang bisa dibilang jadi inspirasi buat fic ini.

**a/n:** Beberapa nama-nama non-canon yang dipake di fic ini: Michelle/Chelle = Seychelles. Matthias = Denmark. Lieve = Belgium.

* * *

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_

* * *

_

Jujur, Alfred kesal dengan sikap semua orang tentang hubungannya dengan Arthur.

Apa salahnya, sih? Setelah menyukai teman masa kecilnya itu untuk bertahun-tahun, akhirnya dia berhasil menyatakan perasaannya kepada pemuda Inggris itu Minggu lalu.

_-'Oi, Artie. Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama menyukaimu, lho.'_

Hey, dan dia diterima! (dengan wajah merah merona Arthur yang _oh-so-tsundere_ dan umpatan '_you git_' yang biasanya, tapi dia diterima kok. Itu bagian pentingnya, 'kan?)

Dan setelah status mereka resmi berubah dari teman menjadi pacar, Alfred merasa hidupnya sudah serasa mimpi jadi kenyataan saja.

_-'A-Aku juga suka padamu, git…'_

Lalu kenapa –dia tak habis pikir- sekarang dia ada di sini; makan siang di kantin bersama teman-temannya sambil mendengarkan komentar-komentar mereka yang sungguh tak ingin didengarnya.

"Eh? Kau pacaran dengan si alis tebal itu?" Tanya Antonio kaget sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan bola sepak yang sedari tadi terus ditendang-tendangnya.

"Sangat tidak _awesome_, tahu!"

"Veee~ A-Arthur? Dia kan seraaam…"

"Serius? Apa kau tak tahu kalau dia bekas anak punk dulu?"

"Kabarnya dia sering mabuk-mabukkan!"

"Kau gila ya, Al?"

Bahkan Toris, yang bisa dibilang anak paling baik hati di World Academy ini, hanya bisa bengong saat ia memberitahukannya tentang dirinya dan Arthur.

_-'Toris? Kau dengar? Kok mukamu cengo gitu, sih?'_

Dan saudaranya sendiri, Matthew? Alfred masih ingat jelas saat Matthew mengatakan bahwa Arthur lebih seperti 'kakak' daripada 'kekasih' Alfred.

_-'Kau nggak ngerti, Matt!'_

Itu pun masih belum terlalu parah. Di tim _American footbalnya_, Alfred juga sering dijadikan korban bulan-bulanan anggota timnya yang lain.

_-'Pffffttt, jadi jagoan tim kita pacaran dengan si ketua OSIS pelit itu?'_

_-'Kalau cuman gay aku masih bisa mengerti. Tapi dengan si alis sialan? Hah!'_

_-'Ckck, kukira seleramu lebih baik dari ini, Al.'_

Alfred hanya bisa berpura-pura tertawa sambil mengatakan kalimat yang terus diulang-ulangnya di saat seperti ini.

"Gak pa pa, soalnya aku ini _hero_!"

Walaupun kadang-kadang mengatakan ini pun susah sekali rasanya.

* * *

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_

* * *

_

"Jadi kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Alfred, _mon cher_?" Tanya Francis untuk kesekian kalinya seraya meletakkan setumpuk dokumen siswa di meja Arthur.

"Bukan urusanmu, _git_," balas Arthur dingin, "Dan apa lagi ini? Bukankah tadi tumpukan yang terakhir?"

"Sayang sekali, tumpukan terakhir itu yang ini. Lalu kau juga masih harus menulis laporan untuk festival olahraga setelahnya. Jadi selesaikanlah dengan cepat."

"Oh bloody-"

"Hei, hei. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _cher. _Kita sedang membicarakan tentang kau dan Alfred disini," Potong Francis, "Ya, kan, ketua OSIS World Academy?"

Arthur memutar bola mata hijaunya, "Tch Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara kita, _moron_. Yang ada hanyalah celotehanmu yang tak jelas tentang apa yang sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Perlu berapa kali kuulang, hah?"

"Ouch, kejamnya… Inikah lelaki yang disukai 'Chelle?"

Arthur mengalihkan matanya dari kertas-kertasnya untuk memelototi pria Prancis didepannya itu. Kelihatannya, setelah Francis tahu bahwa ia menerima pengakuan Alfred, dia harus bersabar dengan berbagai komentar kodok bodoh ini setiap hari.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, _mon ami_. Michelle gadis yang cantik. Jangan bilang kau menolaknya karena Alfred." Francis melanjutkan, tangannya membereskan kertas-kertas yang sudah ditandatangani Arthur.

Arthur tidak membalas, hanya menghela nafas. Percuma memang berbicara dengan Francis.

"Aku juga tidak bercanda tentang Alfred, kok…" Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

_-'Artieee, hari ini makan siang barengku, dong!'_

_-'T-tapi nanti tinggu aku sepulang sekolah, ya!'_

_

* * *

_

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lipgloss smiles

_

* * *

_

Selain menjadi bahan ejekan, Alfred dan Arthur juga masih harus berhadapan dengan kelompok fujoshi-fudanshi World Academy yang benar-benar tidak mengerti arti kata privasi. Bisa dibilang, semua gosip-gosip tentang mereka berdua dimulai dari kelompok kecil tersebut. Dimulai dari cerita-cerita 'biasa' sampai foto-foto yang seharusnya tidak perlu dilihat orang lain.

"Mereka sudah –itu- lho!"

"Heeee… Benarkah?"

"Wah, kudengar mereka bahkan sudah –itu- dan –itu-…"

"Iya! Dan –itu-, -itu-, -itu-, dan –itu-!"

"Aku mendapatkan foto mereka saat sedang –itu-!"

"Kalau foto ini baru kudapat kemarin, saat mereka pulang sekolah bersama."

"WAAAAAHHH…"

Kuping Arthur panas rasanya.

_-'Sabar, Art… Hahaha…'_

Belum lagi saat Alfred menemukan beberapa foto dirinya dan Arthur saat sedang berduaan di _facebook_ Elizaveta. Lebih tepatnya, sebagai _profile picture facebook_ Elizaveta.

Rasanya ingin dia membakar wanita berambut coklat itu hidup-hidup.

Dan menggodok anggota klub brengseknya itu bersamanya. Di kuali. Atau wajan. Sama saja.

_-'Bukan salahmu, kok, git…'_

_

* * *

_

_But I don't care  
Cause right now you're mine_

_

* * *

_

"Artie, kau lihat tadi? Kita menang!" Kata Alfred dengan wajah berseri-seri. Wajar saja, timnya baru saja memenangkan kompetisi _American football_ melawan sekolah lain yang terkenal tangguh. Dan gol yang menentukan hasil pertandingannya tak laid adalah berkat jasa _Quarterback_ berdarah Amerika ini.

(Matthias menatap aneh Alfred saat dia langsung berlari menuju Arthur.)

Arthur tersenyum, "Aku bangga padamu, Al."

(Lieve memekik girang sambil melirik-lirik ke teman-teman fujoshinya.)

"Yeeaaah! Dan nanti malam, kita rayakan kemenangan ini dengan makan malam dirumah sang hero, oke?"

Arthur mengangguk.

Alfred tertawa.

Dan disana, di tengah lapangan, Alfred memeluk Arthur.

"_Yeeesss_! _Love _'_ya_, Artie!"

(Arthur sesungguhnya lebih mengkhawatirkan jepretan kamera Kiku daripada tubuh Alfred yang masih berkeringat.)

* * *

So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
and life makes love look hard.  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours.

_

* * *

_

"Al… mereka semua melihat ke arah kita…" kata Arthur pelan dengan muka semerah tomat milik Antonio.

"Ada masalah, Artie?"

"_Git_! J-jangan main-main! Ini di tengah-tengah lapangan, kau tahu?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Artie?" Alfred berbisik di telinganya, membuat pikiran Arthur makin tak karuan, "Aku memang menyukaimu, kok. Peduli amat dengan apa yang mereka semua pikir."

Arthur menatap sepasang mata biru yang menatapnya balik, terdiam.

"Lagipula," lanjut Alfred jenaka, "Kau milikku seorang, kan?"

"…"

"Hmm?"

"I-Iya… _I love you, too_… _Git_…"

* * *

They can't take what's ours

_

* * *

_

_Karena apa yang milik mereka tidak akan dan tidak mungkin bisa direbut orang lain_

_

* * *

_

**The End**

**OMAKE**:

Malam itu, Alfred dan Arthur duduk di sofa rumah Alfred.

(Arthur merasa nyaman; sofanya empuk dan tubuh Alfred hangat.)

Sambil makan burger McDonalds.

(Alfred ngotot tidak mau makan scones buatan Arthur untuk kedua kalinya.)

Dan televisi sedang menyala.

(Sosok _Superman_ terbang terlihat di layarnya.)

Yah, inilah 'makan malam' berdua ala Alfred.

(Untuk kali ini, Alfred lebih memperhatikan Arthur yang duduk disampingnya daripada si _Superma_n.)


End file.
